Auge des Universums (Episode)
Drei Millionen Vertriebene kommen auf der Suche nach dem sagenumwobenen Planeten Kentanna durch das Wurmloch. Sie glauben mit Bajor "ihr" Kentanna gefunden zu haben und wollen sich auf Bajor niederlassen, doch die bajoranische Regierung ist dagegen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Commander Sisko bittet Kira in sein Büro, weil er immer noch auf den Dienstplan für den nächsten Monat wartet. Kira will ihn Sisko am Morgen vorlegen. Sie hatte einen schlechten Tag, nachdem sie den ganzen vergangenen Tag mit Minister Rozahn die Bewässerung der Trilar-Halbinsel durchdiskutiert hat. Nach Siskos Einwendungen, neben ihren Bemühungen für Bajor, ihre Pflichten auf der Station nicht zu vernachlässigen, verspricht sie, den Dienstplan noch am selben Tag vorzulegen. Als Kira aus Siskos Büro kommt, wird sie von Chief O'Brien darauf hingewiesen, dass Quark sie unbedingt sprechen will. thumb|Varani spielt im Quark's Im Quark's veranstaltet der bajoranische Künstler Varani ein Konzert. Quark hat Kira versprochen, dass er einen Monat lang bei ihm spielen kann, doch nun beschwert er sich, dass seine melancholischen Stücke seine Gäste vollkommen in ihren Bann ziehen und so von allem anderen abhalten. Selbst Morn ist ganz gerührt. Quarks Umsatzprojektionen der letzten 26 Stunden zeigen einen nie dagewesenen Rückgang des Profits. Auf die Bemerkung, dass es so schlimm ja nicht sein könne, da Varani ja erst seit gestern spielt, erwidert Quark, dass er seine Einnahmen stündlich überprüft und wenn die Projektionen stimmen, er in einem Monat pleite sei. In einer Pause begibt sich Kira zu Varani. Sie regt an, dass er Quark zuliebe bei seinen Auftritten auch andere Stilrichtungen nicht zu kurz kommen lassen sollte. Varani erkundigt sich, wie Minister Bolka auf seinen Vorschlag, das Jalanda-Forum wieder aufzubauen, reagiert hat. Allerdings kann ihm Kira keine konkrete Antwort geben. Zurück auf der OPS meldet Chief O'Brien die Ankunft eines unbekannten Schiffs, das durch das Wurmloch kommt. Das Schiff hat ein Plasmaleck und die vier Insassen werden an Bord gebeamt. Akt I: Flüchtlinge thumb|leftDie Kommunikationsversuche der Crew mit den Neuankömmlingen bleiben zunächst erfolglos. Sie hoffen, wenn sie die Skrreeaner am Reden halten, wird der Universalübersetzer bald in der Lage sein, die skrreeanische Sprache zu übersetzen. Zunächst soll die Gruppe zur Krankenstation gebracht werden um die Wunden eines ihrer Mitglieder zu heilen. Kira, zu der sie am meisten Vertrauen haben, soll sie führen. Odo erwartet die Gruppe bei Turbolift 9. Der Weg über die Promenade und an den Geschäften vorbei scheint für die Skrreeaner ziemlich aufregend zu sein und wieder wird deutlich, dass sie vor Kira am meisten Respekt haben. Schon bald wird deutlich, dass die einzige skrreeanische Frau, Haneek, die Führerin der Gruppe ist. Nach ihrem Besuch in der Krankenstation werden sie von Kira Sisko zu ihren Gästequartieren gebracht. Die Kommunikation funktioniert noch immer nicht, aber in der Hoffnung, dass sie dies verstehen, bietet Sisko den Skrreeanern Maaza-Stangen an. Doch auch hier muss zunächst Kira versichern, dass es sich um genießbare Nahrung handelt. Nach einigen Versuchen der Kommunikation beginnt der Computer zunächst sporadisch, doch schon bald adäquat die Sprache der Skrreeaner zu übersetzen. So kommt heraus, dass sich drei Millionen Mitglieder ihres Volkes auf der Suche nach dem Auge des Universums befinden. Bei einer ersten Besprechung macht Haneek darauf aufmerksam, dass die Skrreeaner matriarchalisch organisiert sind. Ihrer Meinung nach sind Männer zu emotional und streitsüchtig um wichtige Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Sie erklärt, dass sich ihr Volk, nachdem es ihrer Unterdrückung durch die T-Rogoraner entkommen ist, auf der Suche nach dem "Auge des Universums" befindet. Die Legende besagt, dass es das Tor zu ihrer neuen Heimatwelt Kentanna ist. Sisko, Dax und Kira entscheiden sich so viele Skrreeaner wie möglich auf der Station aufzunehmen und schnell nach einem angemessenen Planeten für die Skrreeaner zu suchen. Kira kommt in Haneeks Quartier um sie über die Ankunft der ersten skrreeanischen Schiffe zu informieren. Sie überreicht ihr außerdem ein Willkommensgeschenk. Es handelt sich um das Kleid, das Haneek auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation so intensiv betrachtet hat. Jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass Kiras Eindruck, das Kleid gefalle Haneek, falsch war. Haneek findet das Kleid abscheulich, was allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht und beide fangen lauthals an zu lachen. An ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf der Promenade unterhalten sich Jake und Nog über Jakes "Verabredung" mit dem Dabo-Mädchen Mardah. Kurz darauf werden die beiden auf die ankommenden Skrreeaner aufmerksam, als sie einen dabei beobachten, wie er sich über Essensreste hermacht. Nog spottet über das ungewöhnliche Verhalten. Akt II: Kulturelle Spannungen thumb|Verstärkter Schiffsverkehr um Deep Space 9 Mittlerweile trifft die erste größere Welle an Flüchtlingen ein. Commander Sisko und Constable Odo beobachten dies mit gemischten Gefühlen. Während der Commander den Anblick der Leute genießt, die das erste Mal das Gefühl von Freiheit erleben, macht sich Odo Sorgen, dass die Station bald überfüllt sein wird. Nog ist vor ein paar jungen Skrreeanern, darunter Tumak, Haneeks Sohn auf der Flucht. Als er Odo in die Arme läuft, weist ihn dieser darauf hin, dass das Rennen auf der Promenade verboten ist. Die Skrreeaner, die hinter ihm her waren, beschuldigen Nog, sie mit einer übel riechenden Flüssigkeit besprüht zu haben, worauf ihn der Constable mit in sein Büro nimmt. Im Sicherheitsbüro sieht sich Nog die Verbrecherkartei an und stolpert unter anderem über den Namen Plix Tixiplik, ein Reegrunioner, der in sieben Sternensystemen wegen illegalen Waffenhandels gesucht wird. Nog erwähnt, dass sein Onkel schon des öfteren über Waffenhandel gesprochen hat. Doch bevor er noch etwas Falsches sagen könnte, kommt Quark ins Sicherheitsbüro um ihn abzuholen. Bei der Gelegenheit bringt Quark seine Verachtung der Skrreeaner zum Ausdruck. Sie hängen nur rum und betatschen alles ohne je etwas zu kaufen, und sie häuten sich. Die Hautschuppen, die sie zurücklassen, vertreiben seine zahlende Kundschaft und Quark macht sich ernste Sorgen um seine Umsätze. Inzwischen treffen sich die skrreeanischen Matriarchen im Quark's und beschließen, dass Haneek, als die erste, die das Wurmloch gefunden hat, die Skrreeaner zu Kentanna führen soll. Als kurz darauf Kira bei Haneek erscheint, redet sie mit ihr über die Bürde, die ihr damit auferlegt wurde. Da gesellt sich Varani zu ihnen an den Tisch. Er bringt zum Ausdruck, wie sehr er als Bajoraner die Situation der Skrreeaner nachvollziehen kann. Zum Zeichen seiner Anteilnahme schenkt er Haneek ein Hologramm, das ihn bei einem seiner früheren Auftritte im Jalanda-Forum zeigt. Zurück in ihrem Quartier lässt Haneek sich Bajor auf dem Computer anzeigen und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass der Planet der Beschreibung der neuen Heimatwelt der Skrreeaner am ehesten gerecht wird; es ist ein Planet der Trauer und dem Wurmloch räumlich nahe. Sie kommt zu dem Schluss: Bajor ist Kentanna, wie es in ihren heiligen Schriften beschrieben wird. Beim Schlendern auf der Promenade unterhalten sich Jake und Nog. Jake möchte wissen, wie Nogs Vater nach seinem unfreiwilligen Besuch im Sicherheitsbüro reagiert hat. Nog lässt durchblicken, dass es seinem Vater nur unangenehm ist, wenn Nog bei seinen Streichen erwischt wird. Dann tauchen Tumak und seine Freunde auf. Sie sind wegen Nogs Verhalten sehr nachtragend und beginnen eine Schlägerei. Akt III: Antrag auf Einreise Inzwischen haben Sisko, Dax und Major Kira, mit Draylon II einen passenden Planeten gefunden. Draylon II ist Planet der Klasse M mit einem stabilem Orbit, gemäßigtem Klima und niedriger Oberflächenstrahlung. Er bietet außerdem guten Boden und lange Wachstumszeiten. Als die drei die Nachricht überbringen, bedankt sich Haneek für die Mühe, die sich die Offiziere gemacht haben, aber sie habe mit Bajor Kentanna schon gefunden und möchte deshalb der bajoranischen provisorischen Regierung einen offiziellen Antrag auf Einreise unterbreiten. Minister Rozahn und Vedek Sorad überbringen schließlich die Antwort auf die Bitte der Skrreeaner auf Einreise nach Bajor. Auf dem Weg zu der Besprechung wird Kira von Varani angesprochen, für ihn scheint die Antwort bereits festzustehen. Deshalb soll Kira auch in seinem Namen sein Bedauern den Skrreeanern gegenüber ausdrücken. Varanis Prognose bewahrheitet sich, als Minister Rozahn verkündet, dass sie nach einer heftigen Diskussion in der Kammer der Minister in Übereinstimmung mit der Vedek-Versammlung überein gekommen sind, den skrreeanischen Antrag auf Einreise nach Bajor abzulehnen. Die gegenwärtige Situation Bajors ließe einen derartigen Bevölkerungsanstieg nicht zu. Außerdem könnten die Probleme Bajors am Ende auch beiden Völkern schaden. Diese Entscheidung bestürzt die Skrreeaner sehr. Haneek schlägt den Bajoranern vor, sie könnten auf der Nordwest-Halbkugel siedeln. Die Skrreeaner sind Farmer und könnten das Land nutzbar machen. Zudem fordern sie keine Hilfe wie etwa Nahrung oder Kleinung von den Bajoranern. Die Regierung hat dies jedoch bereits in Betracht gezogen und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass auch dies wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg hätte. Akt IV: Ein schrecklicher Fehler Jake sucht Tumak im Replimat auf. Er möchte mit ihm ins Gespräch kommen. Außerdem verteidigt er Nog. Als er auf die wahrscheinliche zukünftige Heimatwelt der Skrreeaner zu sprechen kommt, wird deutlich, was Tumak davon hält, auf einer neuen Welt zu siedeln. Haneek wird von Kira in deren Quartier besucht. Kira will ihr klarmachen, dass die Entscheidung für alle das Beste ist, doch Haneek will davon nichts wissen. Sie ist von Kira enttäuscht, die sie für eine Freundin gehalten hat. Nach ihrer Unterhaltung werden die beiden gebeten rasch auf die OPS zu kommen. Dort erfahren sie, dass Tumak aufgrund des starken Verkehrs auf der Station zusammen mit zwei Freunden in einem skrreeanischen Schiff entkommen konnte. Er versucht anscheinend auf diese Weise die Immigration nach Bajor zu erzwingen. Der Verlust des Schiffes wurde erst bemerkt, als sie von den Bajoranern kontaktiert wurden. Während Sisko und Haneek noch versuchen, die Jugendlichen zur Umkehr zu bewegen, tauchen auch schon zwei bajoranische Abfangjäger auf, um das skrreeanischen Schiff von Bajor fernzuhalten. Kira und Sisko bemühen sich umgehend darum den für die Abfangjäger zuständigen Offizier, General Hazar dazu zu bewegen, seinen Leuten neue Befehle zu erteilen. Jedoch eröffnet das skrreeanische Schiff das Feuer, was zu der Explosion von Tumaks Schiff führt, da das Plasmafeuer das Strahlungsleck entzündete. Schließlich reisen die niedergeschlagenen Skrreeaner doch nach Draylon II. Vorher spricht Haneek jedoch Kira gegenüber nochmals ihre Überzeugung aus, dass Bajor damit einen großen Fehler gemacht habe; ob sich die beiden Völker gegenseitig helfen könnten, würden sie nie erfahren. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) gibt es hier die zweite Erwähnung des Dominions.}} Bezüge zur Realität Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Auge des Universums auf st-minutiae.com en:Sanctuary (episode) es:Sanctuary nl:Sanctuary Auge des Universums